Jungle Land
Jungle Land is a vast jungle, similar to the ones found in Africa, and is located somewhere on Mushroom World. Miles of tropical trees make up the primary atmosphere of Jungle Land, along with rivers, ponds, and the occasional quicksand pit. Many exotic animals are known to live in Jungle Land, including various apes, lions, Shy Guy Lions, Albatosses, Trouters and Fryguys. The ape couple June and Ward are two notable residents who live in a society populated by anthropomorphic primates. Fabled treasure hunter Indiana Joe also resides in another part of Jungle Land, where he lives in a hut built over small pond. Jungle Land is also home to the dreaded Temple of Koopa. History The Lost Mushroom Ages ago, King Koopa's Great-Great Grandkoop travelled to Jungle Land, where he discovered the wish-fufilling Lost Mushroom. What he used the Lost Mushroom for remains unknown, but according to King Koopa, it was supposedly left to him. Before dying, his Great-Great Grandkoop built the Temple of Koopa to hide the Lost Mushroom from the rest of the world, where it remained for many, many years. Treasure hunter Indiana Joe moved his base of operations to Jungle Land to search for lost treasure of all sorts, and soon learned of the location of each and everyone one of them, in addition to all shortcuts leading to them. However, many of these treasures had yet to be found. Mario Goes Bananas Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Toad initially traveled through Jungle Land as means of a shortcut, but were soon ambushed by King Koopa and an Albatoss, which kidnapped Mario. Mario managed to escape from the Albatoss' grasp, and found himself landing headfirst on the front porch of June and Ward's treehouse, causing him to lose his memory. June and Ward chose to raise Mario as their own child, renamed him to "Marzan", and taught him how to behave like an ape. After mingling with some of the local monkeys, Mario beat up a lion, and proclaimed himself as "Marzan, King of the Jungle". In their attempt to rescue Mario, King Koopa ordered his Shy Guys to attack Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Toad. Their attacks lured the heroes into a river, where they were almost devour by a school of hungry Trouters. However, Mario managed to swing down on a vine and rescued them. However, Mario failed to recognize his friends and left to return to his adoptive parents' home for dinner. Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Toad followed Mario's trail of banana peels to his home, and proceeded to climb up after him. Before they could restore Mario's memory, King Koopa ordered his Shy Guys to chop down the entire tree, but Mario single-handedly them with his jungle boy ethics. However, Luigi inadvertently restored Mario's memory by dropping his meatball sandwich down to him, reminding Mario as to whom he really was. After coming back to his senses, Mario dropped the sandwich into the mouth of King Koopa's Cobrat, which sent both the snake and King Koopa flying away as Luigi tells Princess Toadstool that Mario has gone ape for meatballs. Pursuit of the Lost Mushroom One day, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Toad returned to Jungle Land in a hot air balloon, as they were hoping to get ahold of the Lost Mushroom before King Koopa did. After sabotage from an Albatoss, they soon found themselves sinking in a quicksand pond. Fortunately, Indiana Joe rescued them, and offered to lead them to the Lost Mushroom. Spying on Mario's group from atop a cliff, Kolonel von Koop realized that they were going after the Lost Mushroom, and. Not knowing where to find it on his own, he decided to let Indiana Joe lead the way, and planned to steal it once was found. Indiana Joe led Mario's group to the Temple of Koopa, but refused to go any further, due to his Koopaphobia. Mario's group recoverd the Lost Mushroom from the Temple of Koopa, but upon their exit, Kolonel von Koop stole the Lost Mushroom from Mario, then locked him and his friends up in a tree hut with a Shy Guy Lion. After Mario tamed the Shy Guy Lion with Luigi's plumber's snake, the group found Indiana Joe at home, babysitting obnoxious Mushroom kids. After some convincing from Princess Toadstool, Indiana Joe realized that facing up to his Koopaphobia would be easier than his babysitting job, and agreed to help them fight Kolonel von Koop. In the meantime, Kolonel von Koop used the Lost Mushroom to wish for a castle made of solid gold, but it was soon stolen back by Mario, who had used his plumber's snake. Accompanied by Indiana Joe, Mario's group fought off against Kolonel von Koop and the Koopa Pack, whom they defeated, although Kolonel von Koop escaped through a Warp Zone via a Magic Potion. With Kolonel von Koop gone from Jungle Land for good, its citizens could now live in peace. Category:Jungles Category:Mushroom World locations